A Heart Not Forgotten
by RBlack
Summary: The longest ONESHOT ever. Harry finds his upcoming school year to be well lets say a bit different. In the end though he can't complain he's the happiest man on the planet.


Lonely, Rich and Gone but not forgotten

Never before did Harry think that he would miss just being a kid this badly.

It was now 3 weeks till the start of his 7th year and all he'd done the last 6 years

in the wizarding world was fight that dreaded bastard Voldemort. He was sick of

fighting, however never regretting the lives he'd saved and the happiness that

those minor defeats he'd had against you-know-who, had brought to so many.

Except himself.

So it was another dismal day at his new digs. That was the one thing he had going

for him this year. It was after July 31st "his birthday" and he was now considered an

adult in the Wizarding world. So the moment he turned 17 he packed his things

and moved out of the Dursley's that very night just past 12am.

Now Harry was living in his own home. His very own. He'd had Dumbledore setup

the meeting with his Gringotts accountant, to receive his inheritance and trust

from his parents, of which was well more than he'd ever been led to believe.

As well as the inheritance and trust that Sirius had left to him. Which nearly tripled

the size of his new vault at the Wizarding Bank.

The money never meant much to Harry, so he used quite a lot to help families

hurt or destroyed by Voldemort and his minions.

However much to his frustration his Gringotts goblin "Towrky" Had informed him after spending many hundreds of thousands of galleons to help the families in need that. " Mr. Potter you can go on spending like that for 300 or 400 years and you still won't run out of money."

He had far too much, so in the last few weeks since his birthday, he invested

in several properties, he now owned 4 shops in Diagon Alley, including the building

that Weasley Wizard Weaseys resided in. As well as being a full partner in the business.

However Harry's new home was the "Royal Potter Family Estate".

It wasn't Godrics Hollow.

The house, well Castle was only a few miles from Ron and Ginny birth home "The Borrow".

The grounds were huge, the Castle itself was 8 stories, held 30 bedrooms, 26 baths,

3 kitchens, 3 game rooms, a drawing room, ball room, formal dining hall and many more

Harry hadn't been to yet. In essence he despised it.

Yes, Harry hated living there, it was too much, but now outside of the Dursley's it was

the only place safe enough for him to live, except Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, had introduced Harry to his families estate when he came to get Harry on the night of his birthday, noting "Harry my boy, your a man now, and you may leave the Dursley's, but I must ask you to stay in your family home, as it's "Old Blood Protection" and wards are similar to Hogwarts and will keep you safe."

So there it was Harry was safe in his families home, but without family.

But Harry was bored, and lonely.

Sure Ron and Hermione were staying the rest of the summer in his new house "As well as the rest of the Weasley family" he thought with a small amount of annoyance.

All Harry ever wanted was a family of his own, as everyone knew, well accept that

slime Draco Malfoy.

So as Harry sat in the huge arm-chair in the library pondering and brooding in his thoughts, Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Harry dear, what are you doing in here when everyone's outside at the pitch playing?"

She asked.

Harry just sat and mumbled something of "Don't feel like Quidditch right now"

"Harry please you've been brooding for a week now, please let me in on what's

on your mind. Do you wish us to leave? Is that it? I know this is your home."

Harry startled at Mrs. Weasley's suggestion then spoke " No no its not you

or anyone else, its me. I just can't seem to enjoy myself with all thats happened."

"All that I've lost." He sighed.

Mrs. Weasley lost it at that point, running to gather Harry in her arms into a deep hug.

"Harry, talk to me, tell me everything. I feel like your own of my own, and I'm a good listener, no matter what the boys tell you, I'm always here for you." she said quietly.

Harry sighed, "She was the closest thing to a mother he had, and she played the part very well" he thought.

"Mrs. Weasley, can you promise me you won't tell anyone what I tell you and you won't laugh?" he asked.

She nodded.

Then Harry broke down, telling his surrogate mother everything from his first years at the Dursley's to the Department of Mysteries, where he lost Sirius, to his last year, where he'd seen Snape killed before his eyes, by Draco Malfoy. To all the money he had and the house that he despised.

"You have to understand, I didn't want any of this" he quoted "All I've ever wanted to be is me. Just Harry, a kid, a friend, a student." he let out a great cry "All I've ever wanted is a family".

Mrs. Weasley was a bit dumbstruck at the level that this you man had just unloaded on her. It angered her to the point of having Dumbledore locked up for leaving this fine boy to those. those. MUGGLES! And all he'd gone through, he'd seen more battles that most of the Aurors, and even more that most the wizarding world itself in his young years.

Now he's sitting here tight within her arms, spilling out all the loss, the hate, the fear, all of it to her. She felt . Honored. Honored that he would choose her to let it out on.

She hoped though that she would be able to help him, she knew his largest issue. Love.

He'd never felt love before, and he was really to far in age to truly feel the love of parents. But she couldn't place how she could help him with this. Harry needed someone special. Someone that would love him for him, not his scar, not because he was the boy that lived.

Just because of him.

Mrs. Weasley's thoughts then turned grim, she knew that Ginny had crushed on Harry for many years. But Ginny was now happily with Dean, Dean a classmate of Harry's was nice enough, but she wanted more for her daughter. Ginny deserved Harry, and Harry deserved Ginny.

But she couldn't force Ginny on him, and Harry well she knew that he thought of Ginny as a sister. In that regard Ginny was more of family to Harry than Hermione was.

So, Mrs. Weasley decided, she would help Harry prepare for love. She would tell him what a young woman was looking for in a boyfriend. And more.

She knew the kids were slightly different these days but the "old rules" never died out.

So that's what she did.

It was 2 days later while tutoring Harry in the prospects of relationships, she was doing this without him knowing. She had him help her in the kitchen for meals, talking to him, then simply listened to him when he started to come around on that day while pealing potatoes.

"Mrs. Weasley" Harry said. " I just want to thank you. You've been great, but can I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

"Well I want to know how to get a girlfriend. Ron has Hermione, and I kind of feel like a 3rd wheel, I mean I kind of dated Cho back in 4th year, but that didn't work out well and that didn't work out well. I did take Parvati to the Yule ball that year too, and I did like her, but I was such a prat, well that didn't work out either, but." He drew off.

Mrs. Weasley was beaming with excitement then, she knew that look he had. It was the same look that her own husband Arthur had had when he was pinning over herself.

The it struck her, she knew the Patils. She and Arthur and had gone to school with them.

They were good folk, very rich and powerful but you would never know it from the way they went about day to day.

The Patils were are very rich wizarding family from India, they had moved to the Isle's over 200 years ago.

They ran the largest export of potions ingredients and botanicals in the wizarding world and in the muggle world.

And she knew of Parvati and her sister Padma, both sweet girls, very pretty, but also very advanced for there young ages.

She knew what she had to do.

Mrs. Weasley then concocted a plan to bring a bit of love into Harry's life.

With just 1 week left of the summer holidays Mrs. Weasley's plan was coming into action.

She had told everyone that she was going to give Harry a late birthday party since he hadn't had one yet.

It was planned for that day. Everyone hurried to get the main dining hall setup and decorated for the party.

While Ron and the twins who had just arrived the day before kept Harry occupied

while the party was being prepared.

It was about 3 in the afternoon and everything was ready, and her special guest was planned to arrive very soon, she told nobody of this mystery guest.

Mrs. Weasley had contacted the Patils and had invited Parvati to the party. She talked with the 16 year old girl and had asked some well personal questions involving if she had any inclination to Harry.

Pavrati was a bit shocked to have her classmate Ron's mother contacting her especially over such a personal matter.

She did however admit that she liked him, but tried hard to not give to much away. At first she liked Harry only for his looks and fame, or that's what she thought, and she accepted Mrs. Weasley's invitation to the party.

Although she was surprised when Mrs. Weasley told her the address to floo to.

And so at 4pm Parvati floo'd to "Royal Potter Family Estate".

Parvati, landed in the huge entry room fireplace to look in awe, she never expected Harry to live like royalty. He was always such a guarded and well mannered boy while at school, always polite and caring for all his friends. But he was very humble. She knew he hated his fame, but she admired him for it.

As she looked around she was in exasperated awe, "how large is this place" she thought as she stepped out of the fireplace, to be greeted by Mrs. Weasley.

At 4:30 the party was to start, Mrs. Weasley had asked her to simply blend in until they brought Harry in.

4:30 came fast, she was nervous, to what she should expect from Harry. Even more so, what should she expect from the rest of the people there.

She had never really got on with Hermione even though they had spent the last 6 years in the same dorm, and she had never taken the time to get to know Ginny either.

Ron on the other hand was a complete git, in her opinion.

She remembered back to the Yule Ball where she had to calm her sister for hours when Ron for the most part ignored Padma during the entire event.

As Harry entered the room everyone jumped up and yelled "SUPRISE" He jumped back in shock. Then as he calmed he mingled around greeting everyone and gave them all thanks for the surprise party.

Then he noticed her, she was elegant, long striking curves, beautiful raven black hair, skin of an angel. He was in awe of her beauty. He couldn't help that he seemed to be drooling.

He walked up to her, tried to smile and said.

"Erm hello Parvati, thank you for coming." blushing to a shade of red that nobody had yet seen.

"Thank you for having me Harry, it's a lovely party" she said in a proud tone.

She marveled of how he swooned for her, she always had guys ogling her, but never had she seen "The Great Harry Potter" swoon over any girl.

Harry went on that afternoon, joyful for the first time all summer. It appeared to everyone that he was happy to have the party with all his friends there. However secretly he was just happy that "she" was there.

They talked for most the party, danced and had a grand time in each others presence.

As the party wound down after presents and cake all that came started to leave and the place became quite once again.

Ron and Hermione had gone off to spend some time alone, "Nothing new there" Harry thought.

Ginny was off with her mother and the twins had gone back to the shop in Diagon Alley.

However he couldn't place it, there was something different, someone was still here.

He went back into the dining hall to find Parvati still there, sitting in a chair near the fire just staring into the fire.

"Parvati" he questioned causelessly "Your still here!"

She turned to face him, stood and strolled over to him.

Without a second thought she kissed him softly on the lips and stepped into the fire and was gone.

Harry stood in that exact spot for what seemed to be hours, in wonder over what had just happened.

The last few days flew by in a blur to Harry, still marveling over the brief but heartfelt kiss she had given to him.

"What was this feeling" he asked himself. Was she wanting "the-boy-who-lived"?

Or was she just interested in "Harry"?

He was troubled by this thought, even more so he was troubled of who had invited her, not that he minded, it had made the day even better than he could have imagined.

But still he was troubled.

So he again went to the one person he felt comfortable talking to.

He found Mrs. Weasley in one of the sitting rooms on the 2nd floor reading.

"Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.

She looked up; she had expected some questions from Harry. She nodded, and spoke.

"Yes Harry what honor do I give to chatting with you today" she exaggerated smiling.

Harry blushed a bit then sat down in the chair next to her and began his questioning.

"Who invited Parvarti to my party?" He asked

"Why I did Harry, you mentioned her during our first talk and I thought it would be nice for you to have her here." she replied.

Harry became a bit flustered at this notation "She kissed me before she left, now I really don't know what to think." He said.

"What do you mean dear? You should be happy, what's wrong?" she asked with a saddened look on her face.

"Well I don't know if she did it because of ME or because of whom everyone thinks I am." Harry replied looking very conflicted.

She now knew what the trouble was and she had already seen this trouble coming.

"Harry, you don't know that yet. Why don't spend some time with her after schools starts, and let her get to know you, the real you. Open up to her let her in and then let her make her decision from there, then simply ask her." Mrs. Weasley noted calmly.

She knew that was be a great deal harder for Harry than it sounded, but he truly wanted to know, then its what he had to do.

The day to return to school bounded upon the entire lot in the castle. Everyone was running about same as every year Harry could remember, packing, bustling about, making sure they had everything for the return trip to Hogwarts.

Mr. Weasley had arranged for Ministry cars to take them to Kings Cross again, but this time they were limousine's more exactly they were the same type of limousine's that the Queen traveled in. Harry remembered from seeing her on the tele a few years back.

Harry once again was now in a raving mood. He didn't take to luxury well. And to come to King's Cross looking like royalty didn't help matters.

However everyone piled in to the cars, and was off in minutes.

3 hours later, and 20 minutes to spare, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione raced to platform 9 3/4 and tucked their trunks away and found a compartment. Just as the train was leaving station, Ron and Hermione got up and announced that they were off to the

mandatory prefects meeting.

Then Ginny too left to find Dean and greet him from the long summer.

"More like a before school snog" Harry chuckled to himself.

So Harry sat alone once again, with the realization of that settling in.

No longer than he began to brood over it the compartment door opened, only to his surprise to see both Patil sisters and Lavender Brown standing before him, all three sites of such beauty that he thought he was in heaven.

Parvati was the first to speak. "Harry, Ohh we thought this compartment was empty." She gasped in excitement.

"Ohh its ok your welcome to come in, everyone's off doing there thing and there's plenty of room." he choked out grinning.

The three girls filed in and sat down, Padma and Lavender on the far seat and Parvati with Harry.

Harry gave Parvati a wishful smile, and she returned it by placing her hand in his.

"He wondered why she did this, they weren't a couple, they had barely spoken at his party, yet she's holing his hand." Harry pondered.

Padma and Lavender both look at what had just transpired and grinned with happiness for Parvati.

The three Girls and Harry talked for what seemed to be hours, but soon after Parvarti seemed to tire out and she rest her head on Harry's shoulder and fell fast asleep.

Harry grinning to himself thought. "Well I guess she does like me, but for what reason's I don't know yet."

Soon enough the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, and Harry slowly woke her from her pleasant dreams.

"Parvati, wake up were here." he said quietly.

She rose her head up and smiled.

"It's really true, I was holding his hand, and I am snuggled up next to him" She said to herself and smiled inwardly.

Everyone got up gathered their things and left the train to catch a coach for the ride to Hogwarts.

Harry! Harry! Wait up mate! Ron yelled.

Ron and Hermione ran fast to catch up with Harry, who had somehow forgotten he was still attached at the hands with Parvati.

Ron looked at Hermione with a large grin on his face as he spotted the two. Hermione on the other hand looked to Harry with a disgusted look upon her face.

This puzzled Harry greatly, while Ron looked happy for him Hermione had the look of hate and distrust.

Harry shrugged and looked at Ron and the two couples with Padma and Lavender gathered in a coach and set off to the Castle.

Harry, Parvati, Ron, and Hermione sat that the Gryffindor table waiting for the sorting ceremony to being. Thoughts of just minutes before still intertwined in his head, he was sitting with Parvati.

"Why" he asked himself. "Why was this beautiful girl, whom he'd thought hated him for what he'd done to her two years previous. Why was she here, why was she holding his hand, why had she kissed him?"

So many thoughts, with little to guide him, he had never known love before, well not the type of love that his parents had for each other. The type of love that bonded two people together for eternity.

Still, he had so many questions, what was love really.

The Sorting had begun, Harry mused through the first half dozen students on his own thoughts.

However when the name Hayley Potter was called , he jumped, the entire assembly in the Great Hall went to quiet in a rush.

The young girl walked forward, he knew right away she wasn't a first year, but in fact she looked to be 16 or 17 herself.

She had dark raven hair, long to her midsection. And the SAME emerald green eyes.

Harry heart racing, looked towards

Harry's heart slowed, Dumbledore rose to speak as she stepped up to the sorting hat.

"My young men and woman, before we continue, I must make an announcement." he chuckled a bit.

"This young woman before you is as you can tell not a first year. Until a few weeks ago she was presumed missing or dead for the last 16 years, Mr Potter would you please join us here." motioning to Harry to come to the front of the staff table.

Harry slowly stood, feeling the legs underneath him ready to give out, his eyes nearing tears, his face showed fear and trepidation, making his way to the staff table.

He stood next to Dumbledore, shaking so badly the Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him.

"Now as I was saying, This young lady standing here as you may have guessed in fact is..Harry Potters sister."

Harry knew it would happen, his legs gave out, his head gave a resounding "THUD" on the floor.

Little did he know, the girl on the other side of Dumbledore had done the exact same thing.

And all went black.

As those words rang out, Hermione and Ron both looking at each other knowing they had the same thoughts at that moment in time. "Harry's Sister"

Parvati, herself began crying openly, she could have never imagined what it would

be to have just seen her sister for the first time, never knowing about her. Her heart and all its kindness, her love, her caring, her understanding, all went to Harry.

As she looked up to view them both she gasp in horror as she witnessed both Harry and Hayley, fall at the exact same time.

She screamed, at the same time as Ron and Hermione. "HARRY!"

The three ran up to the staff table, to get to Harry.

Parvati gathered Harry into her arms, trying to wake him, but he would wake.

Madam Pomfrey hurried to Hayley's aid, trying to wake the girl but found she like Harry wouldn't wake.

Both Potters were hurried to the hospital wing, at Dumbledore insistence they were in a joining beds.

It was would be three weeks before either of the siblings would know exactly what had just happened.

Classes went on as normal for the rest of the school, except for the weeks after all that one could hear of was that Potter had a sister. Even Draco Malfoy seemed to be humbled at this. He'd always wanted a sibling, but his parents well, he now knew the truth he was born to be raised as a Death Eater, but with the air of that hanging under him, he refused it, he hated his father, his mother he did love but she wasn't strong enough to stand against his father. "I'll never join you father." Draco mused. "I'll never join Potter either"..

Parvati, spent nearly every waking moment at Harry's bedside, beside class's and to clean up and shower and eat she never left his side.

Hermione was agitated at this for the first week, after however she began to see a softer side to Parvati. "Could it be she really does care for him, and isn't after him just for his money?" Hermione asked herself, she decided to find out.

Three days after the start of the 2nd week, Hermione pulled Parvati to the side and proceeded to question her unrelentingly.

"What are you intentions with Harry" she demanded.

Parvati looking shaken by this simply spoke, in a near whisper." I. I. I think I love him" she pulled her head up to meet Hermione's eyes.

"You love him? Your not just after his fame or money? You haven't even dated." Hermione bellowed out a bit too loud.

Hermione knew from the look in Parvati's eyes that she was telling the truth. But she had to ask, after all Harry was her best friend.

Parvati with a look of anger in her eyes now, trying to be calm as she now knew why she was being interrogated rose her head and began.

"Hermione, I know you're worried, like I'm a gold digger just interested in him for all he's got and his reputation. Truth be told 6 years ago that would probably be true. And no I don't know him yet, not like I want to. But no I'm not after his money, or his fame.

I. I. "she couldn't bring herself to truly admit it." I just want Harry for Harry. I want to him to be happy I don't know why I feel like this but I do, I've never felt like this." she broke off.

"Parvati, I will accept that you care for Harry, even love him, but if you break his heart, you won't live long enough to see him cry over you." Hermione threatened.

"If you make Harry happy then I welcome you into our fold." Holding out her hand smiling to Parvati, of which took in faith.

Dumbledore sat in his study, still pondering what had transpired those weeks ago. "Why had they passed out?" he pondered.

Just sitting there, it hit him. "They hadn't ever seen each other. Magical blood is binding, but twins have special bonds"

He knew this was the answer, as he himself had a twin, and they shared certain unique abilities.

He also knew that with being apart for so long might just have overwhelmed the both of them. "But why were they still gone?"

Dumbledore stood abruptly and started off towards the twins it the hospital wing. He knew the answer. "The Touch!"

As he entered the wing, he noticed the same girl still sitting with Harry.

"She must love him deeply to dedicate herself to him like this" Dumbledore thought.

"Miss Patil" The Headmaster spoke as he reached the bedside.

She woke startled and look up. "Hello Professor." she replied still slightly sleepy.

"And how are our patients today?" he asked.

"Still sleeping I'm afraid" she returned a grave look in her eyes.

Dumbledore look at her his eyes twinkling in hope.

"Miss Patil, if you please would you take Harry's hand and also take Hayley's hand and put into his." he requested.

Not knowing why she was doing this, she did as asked then jumped up from her chair as a bolt of lighting in the exact shape of Harry's scare appeared binding both hands together, a loud "CRACK" whipped into sound around them.

It the noise had been so loud to Parvati she held her hands against her ears trying to not go deaf.

Then it happened.

Harry and Hayley simply floated atop their beds, gentle strikes of lightening coming between the two.

Dumbledore started in amazement of this; he figured that they would simply wake, but this. Well this was simply amazing, watching the magic of the two. It was simply breath taking.

Parvati was worried of what was happening, but before her next thought entered her mind the twins slowly floated back down to the beds, bolts lightening still lingering between them.

Then Harry rose first, looking like he'd never looked or felt better in his life, he had a look of complete confidence, an aura that seemed completely pure.

And with that Hayley rose from her bed as well, looking exactly the same as her brother did except for one thing. She too now had the scar. Smaller yes, but it was there.

Harry looked around, wondering just how he'd gotten back into the hospital wing on his first day of school.

He turned to grab his glasses from the table beside the bed. Put them on and scanned the room.

He first saw Dumbledore and Parvati looking down upon him then both their stares went from him to something behind him.

He sprang to look then with a sudden hitch in his chest he knew. "It wasn't a dream then" he whispered to himself.

She was sitting up looking directly into his eyes, their mother's eyes.

She looked exactly like the pictures of his mother he had seen with the exception of her hair; it was their father's hair.

She spoke first as he was still in awe of what he was looking at.

"Err. Hello Harry. I'm Hayley." She said quietly.

Harry couldn't resist any longer he jumped from the bed and gather her into the warmest and most suffocating hug she had ever had.

Gasping to breath she crocked out. "Harry lighten up the grip a bit please I can't breath"

"Um, sorry bout that. It's just.You look just like my mum." he returned.

She smiled he accepted her. She was happy. She knew long ago that she had a brother, her parents or rather now foster parents as she'd found out. They had told her that she had a twin brother that had gone missing when he was one year old presumed dead. Although she new better. She could always feel him near.

Her parents never told her that she wasn't of there blood, they looked kind of like her, but she was always disturbed with the fact they never let her go to Hogwarts, not until this year anyhow.

Then she heard Harry speak not looking away from her.

"Professor how long were we out?" Harry asked.

"Three weeks 4 days Harry" Dumbledore replied.

"WHAT!" the twins in unison yelled.

"Miss Patil would you get Ron and Hermione they would want to be with Harry as well" Dumbledore asked.

She ran out smiling like there was no tomorrow, to gather up Harry's best friends.

Then Dumbledore went into the explanation of how they passed out on first day and what had transpired since.

"You mean because Hayley and I never had any contact at all our "twin" abilities never had time to adjust so once we were so close they overwhelmed us?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry you and Hayley simply went into induced shock." Dumbledore explained.

They both nodded.

"Professor" Hayley interrupted. "How is it that I never knew of Harry or my real parents?"

The glint in Dumbledore's eyes suddenly went dark, he knew this question was to come up but he hadn't expected it so soon. He knew this girl was now deeply troubled about her past, but he hated to admit it even to himself he had very few answers to her questions.

"Hayley, I myself am at a loss for most of the answers you seek. What I can tell you is that when you and Harry were born you were only 4 months old when you were taken from us. We didn't know what had happened, One day your mother Lily was with you and Harry and with a flash from what I remember you were gone." He now looked at Harry " Ohh Harry my boy can you ever forgive this old fool for never telling you. We figured it was better that you didn't know until you were ready to handle it." Dumbledore exclaimed.

Harry sitting there, very confused, the realization finally sitting in that he had a sister. He'd always longed for a sibling. Now listening to Dumbledore also realizing that once again he'd been told a half-truth of his life, he felt the anger rising up within him. Trying to stay calm he asked.

"Professor, why is it I have no pictures of her? Why wasn't I told, it's like my life until now was incomplete." The anger subsiding, to the knowledge that it was true, he was complete, he had. "Family".

Dumbledore continued despite his own feeling on the issue.

"What you both need to understand is that when you were born, we were at war, your parents, as Harry already knows fought in that war. Then a friend of there's betrayed them, and they both ended up in the next adventure. Well Hayley you we thought had already gone there yourself" he paused a moment.

With a look of questioning, Haley asked "The next great adventure?" quietly.

Harry turned to her and whispered. "Death".

Dumbledore nodded and continued.

"Hayley as you disappeared at 4 months old; we had to be very careful as to whom we notified of your disappearance. See Voldemort had many spies, and would do nothing to kill your entire family. So after you two were born, you all went into hiding, but still you disappeared. From what I gathered from your current guardians, they found you

in Saint Mungo's 3 weeks after your disappearance, and took you home, believing you were a orphan from the hands of Voldemort. So no they never knew, it wasn't until you and I met this summer that I knew who you really were."

She looked up at the aging wizard. Remembering the moment she'd met him. Her attention returned quickly to see 2 girls and a boy running quickly into the room.

"Harry! Ohh thank Merlin, you're awake." Ron nearly screamed.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry, and sobbed into his shoulder quietly whispering to him that she was so worried about him.

Harry broke free and his attention turned to Parvati. He looked up to her and motioned her to come closer.

Harry brought her into a deep embrace.

"Thank you" he said clear and concise "You know I heard you talking to me. And yes. I do feel the same."

Parvati engulfed him herself, everyone stood there with quizzical looks upon there faces.

Only Hermione knew what had just transpired. With everything going on, Harry let down his guard and gave his heart to Parvati. Without even using the words, it was understood.

Dumbledore at that point said " Miss Potter, you never got sorted " with that he flicked his wand and the sorting hat appeared in his hands. He set it upon her head and immediately the hat yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry's and Parvati's embrace broke startled as they heard the yell of the hat. Harry turned his head to Hayley and slipped his hand into hers bringing her over to himself and his friends, and the woman that now held his heart. He gathered them all into a group hug and simply said to Hayley.

"Welcome to the family!" Smiling with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Welcome to my family" Harry said with softness directly to her.

With that Dumbledore quietly slipped out of the room to gather a meeting of the Order to get more information. "They both deserve to know it all." he mused to himself.

Harry with his sister, his girlfriend, and his best friends made there way out of the hospital wing ready to face the world that Harry and Hayley had been missing on for almost 4 weeks.

Hayley woke with a dreary feeling that something was going to happen and soon.  
Her nightmares were getting worst. Night after night she crawled into bed thinking  
that the next day was the end.

It was now nearly Hollows Eve and she was becoming wearier of the days. Harry on the other hand was as happy as anyone had ever seen him. Although those like Ron and Hermione knew better, really Harry was happy for he was with the love of his life, and his two best friends, however the matter of his sister was still a great deal of worry for them all.

"I still don't understand it Ron." Hermione said. "Why is it Harry puts up that mask  
when she's around? Can't she see straight threw it?"

"I don't know Hermione, Harry's been through a lot and its going to take awhile to really believe he's got family, A REAL family." Ron exclaimed.

"I know but if he keeps this up for much longer its going to tear him apart, he needs to finally accept it. He needs her and she needs him, She's had her whole world torn from underneath her and now he's acting like its of no consequence." Hermione bellowed back.

Ron sighed, he knew this was the truth, but how could he get his best friend to finally  
make acceptance of his life. His Sister.

Harry had been up for hours, he barely slept these days. His mind lost in thought and fear. Fear for his sister that he had just recently found out he had. Fear for his love.  
"His love" he thought. "When had Parvarti come from his girlfriend to his love? When had she become more important to him than anyone else including his own sister."  
Harry passed the thought on as he had to hurry to get to morning potions class.  
On the way through the halls of the glorious school he called home it struck him and it did hard. "OHH MY GOD SHE IS MY SISTER" Harry yelled running as fast as he could until he fell stumbling over his own feet from realization that he had a real family now.

Hayley who was on her way down to potions herself heard the scream, walking with Ron and Hermione. The three busted in a full out run dropping there belongings on the way to where the deathful scream had come from. They found Harry sprawled out cold on the stone floor of the second floor hallway. Blood running through the crack of the floor, he looked well dead. 

Hermione and Hayley gasped in horror.

Ron looked down at his fallen friend, then began yelling for anyone to get help, afraid to move him for no one knew the extent of his injuries.

Students started gathering around to see what was happening, Professor Snape was the first to arrive hearing the yells of help.

"What is the meaning of all this screaming" Snape spat.

"Harry's hurt badly sir.." Hayley sobbed then pointed to her fallen brother on the floor.

"You Miss Granger, go get Madam Pomfrey NOW." Snape yelled.

Hermione got to her feet then ran as fast as she could to the hospital wing.

Not moments later Hermione and Madam Pomfrey arrived.

After a few moments of examining Harry, she flicked her wand a stretcher conjured below him; a bandage wound itself around his head.

"Mr Potter is badly injured, Professor Snape would you please inform those who need that he will be in the infirmary?" She asked.

"Of course" Snape replied, with a worried look upon his face.

A few minutes later Harry was laying in the hospital wing, with Parvarti, Hayley, Hermione crying beside his bedside, Ron looking simply dumbstruck of what could have done this much damage to Harry.

"You four, please return to your house rooms." Madam Pomfrey said with a lack of force. She already knew that there was no moving these four.

Seeing the expression on her face, the four simply sat and hoped for Harry's health.

Just past 6 in the evening Dumbledore came striding into the room, a look of fury on his face.

"Mr Weasley, what happened to Harry today? I'm sorry I was not here to attend to him I had a meeting." Dumbledore noted.

"Sir, we were on our way to potions this morning, Harry had already left, and we heard him scream "OHH MY GOD SHE IS MY SISTER" and then we found him like this." Ron replied.

Dumbledore looked upon the boy he considered as close as his own son. Not knowing how to help him, all he had been told was that Harry suffered a bad head injury and that he'd lost quite a lot of blood.

2 days later Harry was released from the hospital wing, much to the dismay of Madam Pomfrey. Walking his way back to Gryffindor tower to meet up with Parvati, it was the first time in weeks that they had to spend with each other and he was going to take advantage of every minute of it.

Harry walked into the common room and spotted her immediately. "Harry!" Parvati yelled plunging herself into his arms. "Hello love" Harry whispered into her ear. It was moments like these that Harry thanked the gods that he was still alive.

"It's been such a long time, what shall we do?" Harry asked.

"Lets just sit here and talk for a bit, then" she said with a grin on her smile "well we will just have to see."

Harry with a grin of his own walked the love of his life to the sofa in the corner, somewhat hidden from prying eyes. Taking her into his lap they began talking, then cuddling, then snogging.

Hours past they lost track of time, and they lost track of where they were, as Harry was unbuttoning the last button on her blouse, and began to kiss the inner being of her chest, the common room erupted with a great cry of surprise.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT ARE YOU AND PARVATI DOING IN THE COMMON ROOM?" Hermione screamed out.

She was furious; she'd never seen such disregard of school rules in her time as a prefect.

"Err, Um. Hermione, sorry we lost track of where we were, its been such a long time since we've had any time together.

We're really sorry." Harry explained, although not ashamed of himself, he needed time with Parvati and she needed him.

"Well don't let it happen again" Hermione exclaimed then stormed out of the room.

"We better get to bed" Harry said to his love.

"Yes, its best, I'll try to calm her down." Parvati whispered into his ear, then leaning into a soft kiss for him to sleep on.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his dorm, contemplating on his next move on Potter. "Damn him, he's never alone, how and I going to deliver the Dark Lord his gift unless I can get him alone?" Draco mused to himself , then it struck him. "Potters Sister!"

At that thought Draco began putting the motions in place to bring the "Famous Harry Potter" to his lord at last.

A few months later, Hayley was preparing for the Christmas Holidays; she was to be staying at Hogwarts to spend it with Harry.

"I've never spent Christmas away from home, I hope Harry won't be to upset if I'm not real cheerful" Hayley said to Ginny.

Hayley was helping Ginny pack for the holiday to go back to the borrow.

"Na don't worry bout Harry, he'll get on just fine." Ginny noted back.

"Ginny I need to ask you something, ok?" Hayley asked.

"Um, sure you know I'm always here for you Hayley" Ginny returned.

"Well, I want to know why you're not with Harry, and Parvati is. It's obvious that you love him." She asked.

Ginny froze solid right then, not knowing what to say in return.

Ginny had loved Harry since she first set eyes on him, she didn't know why.  
At first she thought she was crushing on him, at least that's what everyone else saw.  
Since that first moment, he was all she could picture in her mind, her soul mate, partner in life, and in death if need be.

Ginny woke from her slight daze and turned to Hayley with a sad look upon her face.

"Hayley, you're his sister and I'm going to ask you to never repeat what I tell you to anyone, especially Harry." Ginny said, her heart beating  
like mad.

Hayley agreed quickly.

"Ok, ever since I saw Harry for the first time. " She paused this was hard "well I fell in love with him from that moment. It rips my heart out to see him with her, but what can I do, I only want him to be happy, and she makes him happy. But.I could make him happier." she drew off.

"Gin, we all know that, Hermione told me a few months go of how you felt about him, I want to know why you're not WITH him." Hayley returned.

"I just want him to be happy, he deserves that." she couldn't stand it any longer. Ginny broke down into a river of tears, not able to hold her self up she sat on her bed, crying for the loss of love, and the time she'd never be given back.

"I'll speak with him Gin, ok." Hayley said, trying to free her friend from the sobs and torment of not having her true love.

All Ginny could say was. "Thanks" then gathered her things, wiped the tears from her eyes and left to return home with Ron and Hermione to the Borrow.

Harry found himself in the library 2 days after the start of the holidays, trying to get caught up with his homework when Hayley came in and sat next to him.

"Hi bro." she said.

"Hey sis, what are you up to?" Harry asked back.

"Well I've got some things I want to talk with you about, and I don't want to talk in the stuffy place. Let's go back to the common room." she answered.

Hayley grabbed her brother's bag and then his hand and they walked back to the common room.

"Ok what's the deal I need to get my homework done" Harry said with a little irritation in his voice.

"Well, we need to talk about you and me, and other things as well" Hayley said.

"What about us Hayley were family, and from now on we always will be." Harry noted.

"Harry will you finally take off that bloody mask you've been wearing, it's been months now and I can tell how much having me as your sister scares you." She returned.

Harry didn't want to admit it, but it was true, ever since he finally realized that she was his blood, that day he'd cracked his skull on the floor.

"Hayley, of course I'm scared, I don't want you to be taken from me, not like mum, and dad." He felt it, the tears welling up to explode on him, he'd just faced it, that fear of loosing her.

"Harry, I'm not going anywhere." She returned "As a matter of fact, you'll be stuck with me for a LONG time." A smile rose up onto her face; she took her brother in arms and hugged him so fierce that he thought his eyes would pop out.

When she let go, Harry looked relieved he looked almost at peace.

"Umm, Harry, there's something else we need to talk about and as your sister you need to listen." She said with a voice of authority.

Harry looked astonished; the only people that ever talked to him in that tone were Hermione and Ginny when they were irritated with him.

"OK, what is it" he asked.

"Well, I first need to know what it is about Parvati, why you chose her." She asked back.

"Well" Harry thought hard about this, it was true that he loved Parvati, but was he "in-love" with her, what made him stay with her?.

"Well I do love her, and she's smart and pretty, and she loves me too." Harry replied.

"Harry, why didn't you ever ask Ginny?" Hayley returned.

"Ginny?" Harry said his voice slightly up tone. "Ginny's Ron's sister, she only had crushed on me then she got over it, you know the whole "scar" thing." Harry said, but with the look on his sisters face he knew he was about to get corrected on the subject.

"You are a total fool Harry; she has undying love for you. Everyone can see it, everyone knows, BUT YOU!" at this point Hayley was nearly screaming. She couldn't believe that her brother would be this daft.

"You're joking, right? Come on now sis, why would Ginny want me?" Harry said, he was shocked at this information.

Harry didn't know what to say at that point. "Was it true? Did Ginny really love him? He thought. Harry had a secret himself that he'd never told to anyone, the secret that he as well had loved that red-headed girl for so many years, but she never took interest  
in him, or that he saw.

"Ohh My God!" Harry yelled. " Your telling the truth, Ohh Hayley, I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt Parvati."

"Hayley, I've. "He couldn't bring himself to say it but he did anyway."I've loved her since the first time our eyes meet, I thought it was just one sided. Goddess what have I done. What will I do? "For the second time that day Harry let the tears run like a river.

It was two hours later once Harry got a hold of himself. Leaning against his sister on the couch, she held him, to make sure her brother knew that she was there, that he was loved, that he had family with him.

Harry spent the next few days going over his feeling and his thoughts trying to find the answer. Then it hit him.

"Hayley!" he called. "Hayley come here" he called up to the girl's dorm.

She came bounding down the staircase looking at him, she saw it in his eyes, and he'd made his decision.

"I've made up my mind, I need a favor." Harry said. "I need you to owl Ginny today, and tell her that I forgot to give her gift to her. Then tell her she has to come back tomorrow as it will ruin if she doesn't collect it by Christmas." Harry said all at once.

Hayley stood, her eyes as green and his, bright and with hope. She was going to give her friend the best Christmas present she could ever imagine.

"What are you going to say to Parvati?" she asked

"I'm going to tell her the truth, that I do love her, but I'm not in love with her, and that I'll always value the time we had." Harry said, his smile now looking sad and forgotten.

He knew he had to be honest, 

Hayley quickly scribbled a note to Ginny and had Hedwig deliver the message.

She was in the Great Hall easting lunch later that day when Hedwig returned with

Ginny's reply it read.

Hayley,

What in the world did Harry get me, mum says that it can wait, but I'm sure that it can't if he bought it. I'll be back tomorrow morning for Christmas, and then he can give it to me. He better not be putting me on, I've told you how much I hate traveling by train.

Your friend,

Ginny.

Hayley quickly finished her food, and then ran out to find Harry.

Harry she found was in the common room playing a one sided game of wizard chess.

She couldn't help herself but think that this needed some taunting.

"Umm Harry, I got Gin's reply I don't think your going to like it" she said "this is going to be great fun" she mused to herself.

"What? Why won't I like it, what did she say." Harry asked worry in his face.

She couldn't do it; she had to let him off.

"Ok, Ok, you'll like it, she'll be here in the morning, but she said your gift had better be good." Hayley replied.

"You had me scared to death." He said, a smile grew on her face, and she laughed.

Harry tackled his sister and tickled her to submission.

"Well what gift are you going to give her? And what have you done about Parvati?" Hayley said trying to catch her breath.

Harry's expression grew with worry; he'd only told Parvati about the end of their relationship that morning, he really didn't want to think about that right now. She had been torn to pieces at the news. Harry had never seen anyone's heart break right in front of him.

flash back

Harry awoke that morning, after eating breakfast he went to the Dumbledore to ask to use the floo in his office for a few minutes.

"Of course my boy but please return within an hour." Dumbledore answered after Harry asked.

Moments later Harry was standing inside the kitchen of the Patil residence.

"Ohh my god! Harry you're here!" Parvati screeched.

Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame at the sight of his excited girlfriend.

'Well she wont be excited in a few minutes' Harry told himself.

"What's wrong Harry?" Parvati asked.

"Is there some place we can talk Parvarti?" Harry asked sadness in his voice.

She nodded and walked him to a secluded room away from prying ears and eyes.

Once inside Harry began his "talk" with her moments later she burst into sobs crying loudly. He apologized over and over but it never seemed to fill the whole he had left in both his and Parvati's hearts. He left quickly and floo'd back to Hogwarts.

end flash back

"I told her this morning, I crushed her heart Hayley, I still love her, but how can I be with her, when the one I'm "IN LOVE" with isn't her?" Harry noted in a quite tone, His words burning of fright.

"Its ok bro, she'll get past it, she knew by the way did you know? Hayley explained.

"She did?" Harry asked, he was confused now, how could Parvarti willingly take hold of him, knowing that he love another.

"Yes, she did, she knew that you loved Ginny, that's why she worked so hard on being the perfect girlfriend. it was obvious to everyone." Hayley retorted.

"Well that settles it then, damn how could I have been the fool. Well I tried to leave it on good terms anyhow." Harry said trying to convince himself.

That night Harry's nightmares didn't come rather in place of them; he had dreams, beautiful dreams of Ginny and himself.

The next morning it was Christmas, he woke with a lighten head, a feeling of hope come over him. Slowly he climbed out of bed, changed and washed up to meet Hayley in the common room.

As he walked down the stairs leading to the common room, he saw Hayley waiting for him, and then he saw a streak of red beside her.

He walked as calmly as he could to the couch standing in front of the now two most important women in his life.

Hayley got up and hugged her brother thightly then whispered "Happy Christmas Harry" and looked to Ginny then sat back down.

"Umm Happy Christmas" Harry said back.

He couldn't keep his eyes off Ginny; she sat there, with robes of white silk, embodied by patches of light green and pink faded into the fabric.she was just the most beautiful being he'd ever seen.

"Hello Harry" Ginny said "So what was so perishable that I had to come all the way back to school on Christmas to get. What couldn't wait?" her tone was hard and he could tell she was irritated.

"Happy Christmas to you too Gin." He returned with a smile. "And as for your gift, I'll give it to you if you'll stand up "Harry said with a hint of giddiness in his voice.

Ginny rose to her feet, stand before him, she was nervous she knew it couldn't be what she had thought, after all he was with HER!.

"Ok close your eyes and I'll give your present to you, remember no peaking, and also trust me." Harry said.

She closed her eyes, Harry brought out a small package from the pocket of his robe, opened it and wicked at his sister, who let out a small gasp for what she had just eyed in Harry's hand.

Harry took the small package and then said "hold out your right arm" to Ginny she did so; he deposited the small box in her hand, and stepped back. Then knelt to one knee and said. "You can open your eyes now"

Ginny opened her eyes, and gasp, Harry was kneeling on the floor in front of her, and she had something in her hand.

She looked at the contents of the box in her hand, and gasped once again, she felt her knees giving way.

"How, what, Harry!" she stuttered out, her heart was beating so fast, she couldn't see.

"Gin?" Harry said, "I finally saw the light, and I want you to know how I feel, I've loved you from the first day we met, nothing should have prevented me from telling you sooner, but I let my pride and stubbornness get in the way. If you'll have me still, I'll be by your side for eternity." Harry managed to get out before he lost breath.

Ginny still looking dumbstruck then she finally managed to get out "Harry but your with Parvarti, you choose HER!" She said with a roar of vengeance behind her words.

"No!" harry exclaimed. "I am not with her, not anymore, Hayley talked to me, made me see what I was too blind to see, what was in front of me and inside of me. I. uh I told her yesterday. I hated to break her heart, but I had to follow my own. You're MY CHOICE Ginny, if you'll have me." Harry finalized.

At that Ginny could do nothing more, she let her heart take over. She flung her arms around him, kissed him fiercely for what seemed hours, embracing the fact that he was finally hers, She had her man, her heart finally complete.

"Eh, Um." A voice sounded behind them, Hayley had stood up looking at her brother and Ginny. She hadn't known Harry was simply going to propose to Ginny, but it worked all the same.

"Well, it looks like I just gained a sister" Hayley noted then gave her brother and new found sister-in-law-to-be a huge hug.

They sat and talked the three of them for the rest of the day. Ginny owled home letting everyone know that she would be spending the rest of the holidays at school and to bring her trunk back when Ron and Hermione returned.

Ginny sent a second note to her mother later that night with only one sentence on it.

"He proposed mum. I finally have Harry. My Harry."

Parvati woke the day before Christmas with a feeling of dread; she was to return to school in 2 days time. She knew in her heart something was wrong, a feeling of betrayal, sadness, fear, and loss.

A few hours later she received and owl from a friend still at the castle.  
She gave the owl a treat and opened the letter.

Dear Parvati,

I hope you had a great Christmas, however I'm writing to you with bad news.  
I over heard Harry and his sister talking, it looks like that red-head Ginny Weasley  
is going after your man, and she's winning. I heard Harry say that he was going to contact you today.

I hope this isn't what it sounds like, but I thought you should be forewarned.

Always your Friend,

Emely.

Parvati knew that it was the truth in her friend's words from that moment.  
Ginny always looked at Harry with "The Look".   
She knew her feelings of loss and dread were all going to come true that day.  
Parvati ran fro her room tears streaming from her eyes to the one person she knew she  
could talk to.

"Mum!" she yelled into the kitchen. Her mother turned immediately to see her   
darling girl crying to no end, she knew it was something bad..

"What is it dear, what's the matter?" Her mother asked.

"Mum" Parvati cried out "He's leaving me. Harry's chose another!"

Her mother gasp "Ooh dear, right before Christmas, what a time, has he told you ? " her mother asked

"No, but I got this letter from Emely" she said then handed the letter to her mother.

Her mother read the letter, her faced showing horror, her daughter being dumped by  
Harry Potter "ooh how would this look. A pureblood being dumped by the Wizarding Worlds Most Famous Wizard" she thought to her self.

Trying to comfort her daughter she spoke gently and the only words she knew off.

"Don't let it get to you dear, he will see the light, it may be nothing, just a rumor.. He loves you. He won't leave you" her mother spoke. "And if he does, he will regret every doing so, no one simply dumps a Patil in this manner."

Parvati's mothers words did little to console her, but did make her feel better about the situation. It was true that no Patil woman had ever been dumped after the age of 16. And she was 17 now herself.

Not knowing what to do with herself, she went back upstairs and showered got dressed and made for the day ahead.

Later that morning she was called from her father..

"Parvati, there's a young man in the fire wishing to speak with you.." He bellowed upstairs..

She knew that it must be Harry so she put on her mask of the perfect girlfriend and headed downstairs.

"Hello" Harry said seeing her come close to the fireplace.

"Ohh my god! Harry you're here!" Parvati screeched

"Er, well we need to talk, would you mind if I came over, this is killing my knees" he asked.

She nodded and Harry stepped out the fire

Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame at the sight of his excited girlfriend.

'Well she wont be excited in a few minutes' Harry told himself.

"What's wrong Harry?" Parvati asked.

"Is there some place we can talk Parvarti?" Harry asked sadness in his voice.

She nodded and walked him to a secluded room away from prying ears and eyes

"Ok, well should I start. Well we've been together since last summer, and I've never been more content with my life. You are beautiful, kind, caring, cute, and smart. And I do love you." Harry looked down at his hands this was very hard.

"However, I'm not in-love with you" Harry said, then began to sob into his hands, he couldn't believe he had just said that.

Parvati looked at him in mixed horror and grief; she didn't think he'd break down like this, "The Great Harry Potter" sobbing like this. Then reality hit her of what he had said. "I'm not in-love with you" those words burned her heart to ashes in a split second.  
Pure hatred for the one that had his heart came about.

She was going to kill the one that had taken him from her and she knew who it was. "GINNY WEASLEY".

Harry sat there it felt like he had just ripped a part of his own heart out along with Parvati's. He stood up without looking back, and said "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry please forgive me. I don't want you to hate me." Then in a flash of green fire he was gone.

Parvati sat on the couch for hours, knowing how much he'd hurt her, and how much it seemed it hurt him to do what he'd done. "He left me" she kept repeating to herself. "I can't hate him, I love him" she then spoke to herself and the words were true.  
She did love him, with all her being, she went over all the details in her mind, trying to figure out where she went wrong and how she could fix it.

"I could get rid of her" she mused.

But she knew she wasn't a killer, she couldn't kill another over this, unless  
Harry's life was threatened. But she wasn't going to give up, she would have him back.

Back at Hogwarts Harry sat in his dorm thinking over that evening's events, he knew he'd broken her heart, but he'd also broken his own. However he'd see Ginny in the morning, that would heal him, he knew it would. He didn't know why but it would.

Harry gathered himself up washed his tears away and went off to find his sister to apprise her of everything.

Hayley he found was in the common room waiting for him.

Harry found himself moments later bring it all out to his sister, what he'd done how he felt, it was just too much. As if reliving it all it, her listening made it better to bare. He didn't feel trapped in his own emotions any longer.

"Harry, you did what your heart demanded, you know that right? You will see Ginny tomorrow and her love will heal you." Hayley said.

Harry looked at his sister, knowing her words were true. "I know sis, it's just hard. I've never broke anyone's heart before" he said. "I'm going go lay down now, I'm drained." Harry said finally and rushed up to his dorm, slipped out of his garments and into bed.

Before he slipped into dreamland he told himself "I'm going to declare my heart to Ginny tomorrow, I hope she won't reject me or this will all be for nothing." Then he faded away.

That night his dreams were a mix of horrible fights between Ginny and Parvati and strange ones of the 3 of them being together all in all it was the strangest dreams he'd had.

The night of Christmas after Harry and Ginny had finally gotten together, to say the least.  
The two sat in the common room talking, making up for lost time together, Hayley had let herself up to bed early to give them time, and it was quiet.

When the clock in the corner struck 1 am Harry and Ginny both looked up to see the time.

"Ooh its 1am we had better get to bed or its going be a long day tomorrow" Harry said.

"Yes let's go to bed" Ginny replied.

Harry gave her a swift but soft good night kiss stood up and proceeded to his dorm.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Ginny asked

"Well to bed" Harry replied.

"Not without me" Ginny said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Harry stood before her in shock. "She wants to sleep with me" he thought to himself.

Before he could think of it any longer Ginny grabbed his hand and guided him to his dorm.

Once inside, the atmosphere around them was "pure magic" the moon light from the window glared upon Ginny's hair lighting it on fire.

She led him to his bed, shoving him on it. Then pulled out her wand, waving over herself muttering words so soft he couldn't hear, and then cast some sort of spells that he also couldn't hear on his dorm and bed.

Went she was done, Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, a glint reflecting into her own, she knew that this would seal the hole in his heart from what he had to do. She herself had waited years for this moment; she had planned it out in her head over a thousand times.

She slowly unbuttoned her robes letting them fall to the floor, while never removing her eyes from his. Then went her blouse, and skirt. She stood before him half naked for him to glaze over.

Harry stared in awe, at the beauty before him, he felt his passion building wanting to take over, but he forced himself to control the animal within him.

Without hesitation Ginny then removed her bra and knickers, now standing before him

Harry's jaw dropped, she was so beautiful, with confidence he'd never seen in her before.

The moon light glazing over each of her perfect curves, he traced each one with his eyes.

She slowly moved to him and had him stand; she removed his own robes, then the rest of his clothing.

With each article she removed she kissed each inch of his body, building the heat inside him.

When she had removed all his clothing, Ginny laid him on the bed, savoring every moment.

Harry thinking to himself "This isn't sex, or shagging, she is truly giving all of herself to me"

He laid there enjoying every moment of her kisses and caressing.

Ginny was taking control, control was something she was used to, this was her doing, and she wanted it to be perfect.

Three hours and many orgasm's later, Harry and Ginny lay in bed contently asleep together and in Ginny's mind it would be that way for the rest of there lives.

The next morning Harry and Ginny woke with the sun, coming to life  
while looking into each others eyes.

"Hi" Harry said.

"Hi back" Ginny said smiling so proudly that she'd finally won her love.

"You hungry?" Harry asked.

"Starving" Ginny replied.

They both got out of bed; Harry couldn't not notice that she had no hesitation of leaving the bed unclothed in front of him.

They both went to the shower together, after doing more than simply showering they dressed and got ready for the day ahead.

In the Great Hall they sat together, when Professor Dumbledore came to the table and asked them both to his office.

In the headmasters office 15 minutes later they sat wondering what was waiting for them.

"Harry, Ginny. I see it's finally happened." the Headmaster spoke his eyes glinting madly.

"What's happened sir?" Harry asked.

"Why your relationship with Miss Weasley of course." he replied.

"Yes, yes it has." Ginny said almost defensively

"Not to worry, I fully approve, although I dare say my approval is not needed in these matters" Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

Harry and Ginny both relaxed at that point.

"I've asked you both here to discuss your living arrangements, as I believe that a wedding will happen within in the next year" he continued.

Harry and Ginny both looked at the Headmaster in astonishment.

Then Harry spoke "Sir, how did you, how did you know?"

"Ah dear boy, you remember the castle is alive, she talks to me." Dumbledore answered.

Harry thinking back, the headmaster had told him that in his 3rd year. And now he understood.

"You will now need private quarters as you will probably insist in any case of spending your nights together." Dumbledore pointed out.

Both Harry and Ginny shook their heads with a yes.

"Well then, we will begin work in the tower this afternoon, meet me in the Gryffindor common room at two this afternoon today" Dumbledore said.

With that Harry and Ginny left the headmasters office in disbelief of what had just occurred.

"Did he just say that we could live together?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded

"We get our own quarters in the tower?"

Harry nodded again.

"We will get to sleep in the same bed every night?"

Harry nodded again

"WILL YOU STOP THAT AND SPEAK" Ginny nearly screamed.

"Err, Sorry I'm just beyond words, I can't believe it.." Harry retorted.

"Lets go tell Hayley" Ginny said.

They rushed off to inform Harry's sister of all that had just happened.

"But is that proper for two students to live together?" Hayley asked.

"I don't know" Harry responded, Ginny just shrugged..

"I hate to sound terribly rude, but what about me?" Hayley asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny replied.

"Well I'm not going to see the two of you as much, and I won't have you Ginny to talk to at night" Hayley returned.

Harry thought about that for a moment and looked to Ginny she seemed to have the same idea.

"Maybe we can talk the headmaster into giving you a room with us.Your family." Harry finalized.

Hayley smiled and gave her best friend and her brother a smothering hug.

They spent the rest of the morning gathering their things and preparing to move into there new chambers.

At 2pm as promised Dumbledore was in the common room trying to figure out the best way to create Harry and Ginny's new chambers.

"Lets see" he said "I believe that was can magic that side closet under the Griffin to fit your needs." Dumbledore said, then flicked his wand sounding out the incantations to enlarge the closet. When he was done the door glowed gold.

He unlocked the door and a magnificent room nearly as large as the common room was in front of them. to the far right they could see a small kitchen, on the far left looked to be the door to the private loo. In the center right an identical fireplace to the common room's. There was a staircase leading upstairs to a suitable study, master bedroom and a smaller bedroom. Then on the front left of the main floor was another medium sized bedroom.

Each room decorated in the same decor as the common room.

"Ooh Professor, it's just wonderful" Ginny cried.

"Thank you sir, thank you so much" Harry noted to the aging man.

"Ooh Professor I forgot to ask, we didn't want to leave Hayley out" Harry said quickly.

"I expected as much dear boy, her room is right there"

Upon hearing that, Hayley ran up to the headmaster and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Ooh thank you sir, thank you." she said.

Dumbledore simply smiled and nodded, with a bit of blush crossing his cheeks.

"I will leave you to moving in, I've assigned Dobby to the task of duties involving your  
chambers, simply call out his name and he will assist you." The headmaster spoke  
gleefully, then turned and left.

The three began unpacking and settling in they spent the rest of the day doing so.  
At dinner they went to the Great Hall to eat with some of their returning classmates.

As they entered the Great Hall Harry knew there was going to be trouble. He'd spotted  
the problem walking towards him as soon as they walked in.

"Hello Harry" Parvati said "Can we talk I need to ask you a few things"

Ginny knowing what was going on glared at her.

"Um, can it wait were starving and need to get something to eat" Harry said seeing the tension between the two girls.

Hayley took the moment to step in "How about you and I go for a walk Parvati?" She said.

Knowing that they were simply trying to prevent a scene from happening, Parvati went with Hayley.

Harry and Ginny signed in relief and sat down at the table and began to pile food onto their plates, settling into a meal that was well worked for.

Walking outside, Hayley and Parvati rarely spoke.

Hayley figured the silence need to be broken..

"How are you holding up Parvati?" she asked.

"How do you think I'm holding up? Your brother has torn my heart to pieces, and then has the gall to parade his new love around right in front of me.." Parvati said with disgust.

"Look Parvati, I won't tell you I know how it feels because I don't, I've never found love, other than for my brother. However I want you to know that it tore Harry to pieces to do it. He does love you. However the fates had a different path for his heart to go. You should understand that." Hayley said in a calm caring voice.

Parvati looked at her, her words being absorbed.

"You may be right, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less. I was going to marry him." Parvati sighed.

Hayley hating to see anyone go through this kind of torture did the only thing she could think of she wrapped her arms around the hurting girl and embraced her, to help calm the grieving classmate.

Feeling more at ease from talking to Harry's sister Parvati and Hayley walked back to the castle and went to there dorm to freshen up before going to dinner.

Parvati went to the sixth year girls dorm while Hayley stayed in the common room.

(Or Parvati though she did)

A few minutes later everyone in the Great Hall turned to see Parvati running to Harry's side panting hard from all the running. 

"HARRY!" She yelled. "Hayley's gone, she said she was going up to get ready for dinner but all her things are gone.. She's run away! We need to get the headmaster.." She spouted while still trying to catch her breath.

Both Harry and Ginny chuckled as they hadn't told anyone else of the change in living quarters.

"Parvati sit down and relax a moment, have a drink. She's not run away, she's in her room." Ginny said trying to be serious.

"NO!" Parvati said "She's gone. All of her things are cleared out of our dorm." Parvati insisted.

"Ok, Ok, stop. Let me explain. Hayley is not missing or run away, she's living in "our" quarters" Harry said motioning to himself and Ginny.

"Wait, what do you mean your quarters?" Parvarti asked demandingly.

Ginny looking to step in, looked at Harry and quieted.

"Some things have happened Parvati, I don't know how I can tell you this without making an already bad situation even worst. Err, um. Well Ginny and I are to be married. I asked her on Christmas. And well Dumbledore said that as we were now engaged, that we shouldn't be in separate quarters so we now have our own in the tower, and Hayley as she's family is with us." Harry said with remarkable clarity.

Parvati just sat and took it all in for a few minutes, no look at all on her expressionless face.

Then she stood and tried to make it out of the Great all without breaking down, but failed miserably. No more than 2 steps after she stood, she broke down in a stream of tears that would fill the Nile and ran out of the Hall at full pace.

"Well it could have gone worst" Ginny said.

"Yes Gin, but I didn't want to hurt her again" Harry said, then looked down at his hands..

"Come on love, lets got home. and get some sleep." Ginny said pulling him from the bench seat and out the door.

It was their first night in their new "home" and they both had forgotten to enjoy it, they simply got to bed, and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Harry, Ginny and Hayley decided to eat in their own kitchen.  
Dobby brought up what each had ordered, as they ate Harry and Ginny informed Hayley of what had happened in the Great Hall.

"Ohh dear, she must have been worried" Hayley said.

"Yea she did seem worried you had left" Ginny replied.

"I just wish things would be easier for her, I didn't want to hurt her again." Harry said with sadness.

"I'll talk with her later, would you mind if I brought her here to show her?" Hayley asked.

Harry and Ginny not knowing what to think of this request just shrugged.

"Yea sure" Harry said.

That afternoon Hayley caught up to Parvati in the library.

"Hey" Hayley said.

Parvati looked up from her book

"Hi, what are you doing here, I thought you'd be basking in your new room!" Parvati spat out.

"Look I didn't come here for a fight; I wanted to see if we could talk. And I'll show you the house." Hayley returned.

Parvati thought for a moment and then returned "I'm sorry I just thought there might be a chance for me to win Harry back but he's marrying her. There's no hope. Yea lets go talk." she said..

Hayley took Parvati's hand and they left off to the "house".

Once inside Parvati was in awe, it was just like the common room but in a house fashion.  
After showing Parvati the rest of the chambers she led her into her own room.  
They both sat on the bed and talked for what seemed to be hours, in and out of embraces  
to calm Parvati from her tears.

It took most of term until the Easter Holiday's for Parvati to come to terms that she wasn't going to win Harry back.

Until one day a strange owl landed near her at breakfast in the Great Hall. She took the note that was attached to the owl's leg and it took off just as fast as it landed.

She opened the note and read it a grin rising on her smile.

_Parvati,_

_We need to talk it's been too long, please be at the entrance to our "house" as quickly as you can._

_Harry_

She stuffed the note into her bag and got up and ran at a lighting pace to the common room.

As she ran, her thoughts of what was going to happen took her over. 'Was she going to get Harry back? Did he leave Ginny? What had happened they seemed so happy together.'

As she reached the entrance to Harry and Ginny's "home" she knocked and the door open, Hayley standing there looking excited.

"Please come in" Was all Hayley said, as she motioned Parvati into the living quarters.

Parvati immediately noticed that Harry and Ginny were still together from the proximity they were sitting to each other. (Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap).

Harry looked about to say something when Parvati interrupted him.

"What was so important that I needed to leave breakfast?" She demanded.

Harry and Ginny both gave a slight chuckle. Then Ginny rose up to speak.

"Parvati, I know that we've both hurt you deeply and we'd both like a chance to apologize, see I've come to a realization that Harry sill loves you and in fact is in-love with you, and I simply can't let him hurt any longer." Ginny said then paused for a moment for her words to sink in before continuing. "So what we have here is a problem you see, we both love Harry and are both in love with him, as I can tell you are judging from the amount of time it took you to get here" she chuckled and Parvati blushed quickly.

"So I've suggested a solution, It is a simple one in fact but not really seen in these days, and is not even legal in the muggle world. I propose we BOTH marry Harry." Ginny finished.

Time seemed to stop once Ginny was finished speaking. Parvati stood there in complete shock. It wasn't until Hayley took the girl by the arm and led her to the nearest chair that Ginny's words finally sunk in.

"You're asking me if I'd bond you both you and Harry in marriage." Parvati asked quietly.

Harry smile turning into a grin quickly and he spoke. "Parvati, I am so sorry for the hurt and heartache I caused you, a few weeks ago Hayley being quick as she is asked me what was wrong as I have been a bit distant in recent weeks, and I truthfully told her that I love you both. A part of my heart is missing and I need it back before I can move on with life.

And as I know you wouldn't willing give it back, Hayley suggested that we perform the old bonding instead of modern marriage." Harry stopped to catch his breath then continued. "It turns out that Ginny had no problem with this suggestion in fact welcomed it to see me happy, and umm kind of also admitted that she's well attracted to you too." Harry finished.

Ginny slapped Harry upside the head blushing madly.

Silence dominated the surrounding area for what seemed to be hours. But it was mere minutes.

"Yes" Was all that Parvati said.

Both Harry and Ginny rushed over to her and enveloped her in hugs and kisses and she felt whole again, with a new bit adding to her heart.

She had Harry again, and well it would take a bit of getting used to but she had Ginny too.

Hayley stood back as took in the sight before her eyes, she was so happy for her brother and her best friend.

She then interrupted the well giving's of the three with a almost perfect Umbridge imitation. "Umm,Umm." She grunted.

"I'd also like to point out there is other information that NEEDS to be said" Hayley spoke up.

Harry and Ginny knew what that "other information was".

"Ok" Ginny noted, then a grin a mile wide implanted itself on her face.

"Parvati as you have said yes to your request, we ask another from you, will you be god mother to this little one?" pointing to her midsection "Hayley's already it's aunt and as your going to be married to Harry too we'd like you to have the honor." Ginny finished.

At this point Parvati simply nodded and smiled, then let the world go black into nothingness as she fainted.

"Now how do you take that as an answer, I mean gee she nods and then faints? Was that a yes or no?" Harry joked.

Ginny and Hayley both hit him upside the head and went to revive Parvati.

A few minutes later Parvati woke then remembering what had recently transpired.

She was going to marry Harry and Ginny, and she was now the god mother of their child.

"I accept being god mother Ginny as long as your god mother to my first born." Were the first words out of Parvati's mouth as she sat up on the couch.

After hearing that Ginny came over and held Parvati close in embrace.

The four talked into the night, Parvati find out that Ginny was two month along.

Bedtime though was a new affair altogether for Harry, Ginny and Parvati.

"Umm Ginny, I know your ok with this marriage arrangement, but would you mind if I shared tonight with Parvati alone? As it will be her's and mine first time together?" Harry gently asked.

Ginny smiled she had expected this.

"Of course Harry its ok, but don't get used to it, as from after tonight you have two wives to keep happy and that includes both of us with you at night." Ginny retorted, amusement in her words.

That night Ginny slept in the common area along with Hayley as they had called it a "girls night" after Harry and Parvarti had gone to bed.

Harry and Parvati however never actually made it to the sleeping part of "bedtime" until many hours later.

That morning Harry awoke to find not only Parvati next to him, but Ginny was also spooned against his back.

"She must have came in early after we did fall asleep" Harry thought.

He woke his girls up an hour later they all readied for the day as break was coming up that day.

Harry and his girls along with his sister made there way to breakfast in the Great Hall, as they entered the hall grounds of Hogwarts shook with an energy that could only mean one thing.

"THE WARDS HAVE FALLEN" Harry yelled jumping into action.

Dumbledore and the rest of the staff agreed, students began to panic.

The Headmaster began to speak up but Harry had beaten him to it.

"Sonorous" Harry cried out. "ALL STUDENTS 4TH YEAR AND BELOW COMMON ROOMS NOW! ALL 5TH YEAR AND UP WILLING TO FIGHT TO THE FRONT DOORS. "Harry removed the spell students now more controlled headed to there destinations rapidly.

Much to Harry's surprise not one student 5th year or older was missing from the group, they had all met his request.

Harry knew this was coming he'd told Dumbledore that he'd felt the final battle coming for weeks now.

He'd had most the school year to rebuild his magic's and his will. Being with Ginny had given him the resolve to see his fate through, and come out alive. And now he was going to do it. Especially since his heart now was complete he had both of the women he loved.

He turned to look at his heart, the one fated to love him eternally. "Gin, Parvati, I want you both to stay safe ok?" He asked. It wasn't and order but more of a heartfelt request.

"We will Harry until he's here. Then we ALL will face him" Ginny replied. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Yes we ALL will" Harry heard from behind him. Ron, Hermione, Hayley and Parvati all stood with him.

Harry again nodded in understanding.

They had figured it out before him. "The Power the Dark lord knows not"

Love. Undying, eternal love, for each other for friends, for family.

Instantly Harry felt a warm but very powerful sensation come over him. Even stranger he knew how to wield this power.

With a wave of Dumbledore's wand the doors flew open, and everyone present gasped in horror. Except Harry.

Hundreds of Death Eaters, Dementors, Vampires, and other creatures were getting the best of the Aurors that had arrived.

Three Hundred Aurors dead in minutes. Harry sighed... But it was not over.

As they stormed out of the castle to meet the enemy in battle, Harry saw him. He saw the devil himself.

100 yards ahead of the school standing perfectly still with a wicked grin crossing his face stood Lord Voldemort.

With a flick of his wand once he spotted Harry he cast the first killing curse.

Harry ducked the curse missed him by mere inches exploding part of the schools steps behind him.

Harry didn't bother raising his wand. He just looked at Voldemort with intent purpose and resolve.

"Give it up Tom" Harry yelled

"You think you can defeat me boy?" Voldemort retorted laughing.

It happened in an instant. This instant the entire world stopped for only to watch and hear the utter destruction of the worst dark lord in 100 years.

Harry lifted his hands in the air, beautiful crimson strands of light erupted from them, encircling him. What happened next was pure magic at it most natural form.

Harry lowered his hand to focus them at his target. Once settled on Voldemort  
He whispered only 3 words, the 3 words that would end this.

"amo contigo amor" Harry finally said.

He watched Voldemort's snake like eyes open wide in horror as the jets of crimson light  
unraveled from around Harry.

As they reached Voldemort he could do no more but scream in agony, as the souls of those he'd killed, he'd hurt, the pain it left him.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" was all Voldemort got out before the crimson strands  
stripped away the body, blood pooling beneath him.

Then he fell.

But he did not. On his knees stood a still alive, yet no it wasn't Voldemort. Nor was it  
the evil that once has learned at this school.

Standing everyone gasp. Before them stood a 16 year old boy, the boy that he was before  
darkness took him.

Harry started to walk to the boy to help him to his feet. But he didn't get that far.

A Death Eater that was sickened by the though that he had been following a boy  
muttered the curse, a long hot strand of green light flew out from his wand.

Killing the 16 Year old boy, who was named Tom Riddle.

Harry spun fast, knowing who had done it.

"Malfoy" Harry yelled.

The form of Draco Malfoy flew off his mask.

"Yes Potter? I'm going to give you the same don't worry" Draco spat out.

"Not today Draco, not EVER" Harry yelled.

With a motion faster than most saw Harry cast out "Vasic"

6 silver arrows shot out from his wand, piercing Draco's chest all 6.

Draco Malfoy died that day, Voldemort died, Tom Riddle Died. It was over.

The remaining death eaters and other creatures surrendered to the remaining Aurors without a second thought. Some actually cried in glee that they were no longer forced to service "HIM".

Harry not realizing fell to his knees. Tears finally leaving his eyes, the years of horror finally over. He could finally live. He simply knelt on that spot for what seemed forever and took it all in. And he let it all out. All the horror, the pain, all of it.

Ginny and Parvati fell next to him, knowing that he was going to be a changed man after this.  
They both held on to the man they loved. Not the Great Harry Potter, but just Harry.

The rest of his friends gathered around him, engulfing him in a circle of love.  
It was 3 hours before anyone could get him to move.  
Harry's first words as he finally stood were simply.

"Its over."

And with that he didn't bother to survey the battlefield that once was the schools grounds.  
He simply took the hands of Ginny and Parvati followed by the rest of his "Family "  
and walked home to begin new. The war over. A life now to start. His Life.


End file.
